Unrequited Love
by iliketosleep
Summary: A girl joins Seigaku's boys' tennis team upon Ryuzaki Sumire's request. She was unnoticed in the tennis world, but with this new position on the team, she shines her way through. However, unrequited love follows her. Pairings: secret
1. Rina Hitsuki

Story Title: Unrequited Love

Chapter Title: Rina Hitsuki

Summary: A girl joins Seigaku's boys' tennis team upon Ryuzaki Sumire's request. She was unnoticed in the tennis world, but with this new position on the team, she shines her way through. However, unrequited love follows her. Pairings: secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I do own my characters and the plot.

* * *

A girl sat alone at the corner in the tennis courts, watching the intense match with boredom. The sound of the ball's contact with the racquet going back and forth became the rhythm of her heartbeat, slow, steady, and repetitive.

"Why is _she_ here?" she heard someone whisper to a tennis club member, staring at the girl with

"I don't know," the member answered with a shrug, "This is the first club she's joined since she came to Seigaku, quite awkward for the Yukihime."

The girl was known as Yukihime, or Ice Princess, since she came to Seigaku one year ago. She was a very cheerful girl with a bright smile on her face every day. Everyone adored her for her intelligence and beauty. She had ice blue eyes with long black hair that was always tied up, never let down. She had friends, but sometimes she felt the need to be away from them for a while. She was their princess, untouched by anyone, unless they have her permission. However, the origin of her name came from the way she rejected a guy. She never said yes to a date. She always said no directly, never giving a second thought, no matter how much the guy begs.

"Hey Ice Princess," her best friend, Himite Amane joked playfully as she sat down beside the girl.

"Hey to you, too," the girl replied, then directed her eyes to the two people talking about her, "They're talking about me, right?"

"Yep," Amane said nonchalantly, "maybe you should say yes to a guy or something, Rina-chan."

Her eyes became strikingly deadly, "No, I can't. I told you already."

"I know, I know," Amane tried to calm her down, "But you know, it is weird for you to decide to join the tennis club suddenly."

"First year was boring without anything to do," Rina replied simply, "Besides, I've played tennis, and looking at this club, I'd say I would make Regulars easily."

"If you say so, Hime-chan," Amane replied skeptically as she stood up with her racket in hand, "Come on, your match is next," as she extended an arm to Rina.

Rina gladly took it, rose up easily from the ground, and stretched herself. "My first match of the season," she smirked, "Looking forward to it," as she grabbed her racket and started spinning it around her wrist casually.

Every girl watched her stand in the court with excitement, waiting to see what their beloved princess has to offer to the club. Her opponent was a Regular and the cockiest one of them all, Hiroki Harushi.

"Well, well, well, the ice princess finally comes out to play," Harushi said with an amused look on her face, "Don't worry, I'll let you serve first."

Rina sighed as she stepped into the court and gripped her racket tightly, "Do what you want, but I know I'll win," she said confidently as she bounced the tennis ball and made her serve. It was fast, quick, and unnoticeable.

"Na-nani?" Harushi stuttered in amazement as the ball flew right past her, causing her loose strands of brown hair to flutter around her face. "What kind of serve is that?"

"Nothing special, I'm sure the guys' tennis team would know what kind of serve that was," Rina said plainly, then she bounced the ball again, "Let's move on, shall we?"

The game went by fast with the score 6-0 in the end. The girls were surprised by the way Rina had displayed tremendous amount of strength and speed. They never knew that the princess who barely made an effort in PE would be this physically fit.

Amane seemed to be the only one unmoved by the result, and shook her head sadly, "Just had to show off, didn't you, Rina-chan?" she muttered quietly as she brought her head up and looked at the unimpressed Rina who did not even break a sweat.

"I suppose that's game, set, and match," Rina said presumptuously as she went to the net and extended her hand to Harushi.

Harushi was infuriated by the way the match had ended. She lost without getting a single point, a Regular of the tennis team, lost to the laziest girl in the club. Her head was lowered to the ground. Her eyes stared at the cold cement, wanting to burn holes in them with the hatred and anger that boiled inside of her.

"Hiroki-sempai," Rina spoke up in an irritated tone. Harushi brought her head up and looked at Rina with resentment in her dark brown eyes, "Just shake my hand already."

Harushi scoffed at her and left the tennis court, vexed by the disrespect Rina had shown and embarrassed by losing this match to her.

"Eh," Rina shrugged slightly and left the tennis court with her racket swinging around her wrist carelessly. She walked to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face.

"Ah, Hitsuki-san, you played a nice game," a voice spoke from behind her.

Rina's eyes opened wide when she heard his voice. She turned around slowly and met his dark black eyes with displeasure.

"What do you want, Echizen?" she asked with venom dripping from every word.

"Nothing," Ryoma replied simply and threw her a towel. Rina caught it easily and wiped the water off her face. She threw it back to him and crossed her arms.

"Right…" Rina said suspiciously and took her racquet from beside the sink, "I'll be going now, Echizen," and walked away coolly from him.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma shook his head slightly as he watched her walk away towards the sunset. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction, smiling at how well the conversation went, better than he expected.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my first attempt at fanfiction. Please review. Constructive criticism is encouraged, but flamers are not. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Thanks for those who reviewed. I didn't really appreciate L-chan's flame, but it didn't discourage me from writing. I realized I made some huge errors, so I'm going to delete this story and make a better one. I'll keep my plot; even though I didn't write it as well as I would've liked. The summary space is far too limited for me to put everything in. I will probably post up my new story after June 15th because I have finals and an art show to organize in these next three weeks. Thanks for reading!

iliketosleep


	3. Class with the Regulars

Story Title: Unrequited Love

Chapter Title: Class with the Regulars

Hey everyone! I know I said I would start over, but I am really busy with AP summer work and summer school. However, I decided to upload the next chapter I had in mind for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I do own my characters and plot.

* * *

"Hitsuki Rina!" the teacher shouted annoyingly at the girl. Rina's stare immediately broke away from the window and stood up, while the teacher continued to reprimand her, "Rina-chan, please pay attention!"

"Hai!" Rina said obediently as she sat down, receiving giggles from her classmates. She dismissed this and paid attention during the rest of the period. _'Why do I need to know this, if I already know it? I was in America for five years of my life. I think I would know how to write, read, and speak English by now.'_ She sighed and pretended to take notes as she doodled all over her notebook.

The bell rang. _'Lunchtime.' _Rina smiled gratefully as she packed her bags and immediately went to the roof, her favorite lunch spot. However, the moment she reached the door handle, she froze. She felt a sudden dread overcome her body. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ She pulled back her arm and turned to walk down the stairs. She met with Amane on the way down.

"The rooftop is that way," Amane chuckled as she pointed toward the door on top of her.

"Let's eat somewhere else," Rina suggested as she tried to keep on walking down.

Amane stopped her with her arm and asked, "Why?" as she cocked her head to the side, wondering why Rina was behaving like this.

"I have a bad feeling that's all," Rina revealed to her and tried to push through her.

"Nonsense," Amane smiled cheerfully as she pulled her back and dragged her to the top, despite the girl's struggles and protests, "I'm sure it's nothing," she assured her as she opened the door boldly and pushed the girl through the opening.

"Hello, Rina-chan," a light brown-haired boy smiled happily as he presented her with a bouquet of sweet red roses.

"Hehe, hi…" Rina stuttered as she tried to regain her composure, then the bouquet was thrust into her arms, "um…thanks," as she held the roses in her arm, unsure of what to do next.

"Umm…Rina-chan, will you go out with me?" the boy asked hopefully as he looked into her ice blue eyes, hoping for a yes, but knowing her and seeing the cold stare. He knew her answer. "Sorry, it's okay. I know your answer. See you later." He waved good-bye and ran down the stairs as a shadow fell over his face.

Rina sighed, "Well, at least, this time the guy knew my answer before I had to tell him," as she threw the roses over the roof, letting the petals flutter everywhere over the wandering students.

Many of the girls swooned at this romantic sight, thinking it's from a boy expressing his love for her, but the moment they saw that it was Rina, they knew it was just another boy's attempt for Rina's heart and immediately shook their heads at her or scoffed at the petals.

"Rina-chan, do you have to say no to every guy?" Amane asked in exasperation as she sat down against the wall and opened her bento box.

Rina nodded and sat beside her friend. She opened the bento box that her mother had made for her with delight.

"Itadakimasu!" they shouted together and began eating hungrily.

Meanwhile:

"Floating rose petals," Inui looked at the sky, "Interesting data," as he scribbled in his data notebook marked 'Hitsuki Rina'.

The bell rang. _'Time for class.'_ Inui adjusted his glasses and began walking off to class.

He opened the door to his next class and saw the girl who everyone desired, sitting at her seat.

"Hello, Rina-chan," Inui greeted her.

"Oh, hello, Inui-san," Rina smiled happily. Rina may have been a second year but her superior mathematical skills put her in the third year class.

"Hoi, hoi, Rina-chan, I heard you were throwing roses off the roof again," Kikumaru said energetically as he put an arm around her.

Rina chuckled uncomfortably and removed Kikumaru's arm from her. She saw the flicker of disappointment in Kikumaru's face and said, "Well, I didn't want to hold those roses all day, so I decided to throw them over the roof. They were going to die anyways, even if I kept them. Might as well return them to Mother Earth."

Fuji walked over to them with the same smile on his face. "Good day, Fuji-san," Rina welcomed as she scooted in closer to the desk, so Fuji can pass through and take his seat beside her.

Rina chuckled awkwardly, "I think you guys should go to your seats now, for my sake and yours," when she saw the numerous death glares she was receiving from the girls around them and the teacher was staring disappointingly at her and the guys.

Eiji and Inui knew what she meant and took their seats a couple of rows behind them.

"Now class, please take out your homework from last night," the teacher began and turned his attention to the chalkboard.

Rina wasn't paying attention again as always and looked at the empty space in her notebook. She started doodling and sketching whatever she felt like drawing. She propped her head against her hand and started random shading.

"Rina-chan," Fuji suddenly whispered to her, "Senpai is looking at you."

"Huh?" Rina woke from her boredom and turned to find the teacher looking at her angrily.

"Hitsuki-chan!" the teacher bellowed, "One more time and I'll send you to the principal's office!"

"H-hai!" Rina replied in fright. Out of all the teachers, this one frightened her the most because of his deep threatening voice.

The teacher kept his stare at her but his voice was softer, "Now, continuing…" the teacher walked toward the front desk again and continued his lesson, leaving a very frightened Rina in her seat.

Fuji laughed quietly at the incident, enjoying the fact that even Rina, the Ice Princess, can show some fear in her, instead giving fear to others. _'This is why I chose to sit beside her.'_ He thought sadistically as he watched Rina tremble from her conversation with the teacher. He took this opportunity and wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

He whispered, "Are you okay, Rina-chan?"

"Ye-yeah," Rina stuttered, "His voice is just so creepy," as she shuddered at the thought of him yelling at her again.

Then, Rina came back to her senses and saw that Fuji's arm was around her. She smiled and took Fuji's arm off of her and started the work the teacher had assigned them. Rina noticed the death glares she gained from Fuji's gesture. Rina sighed at this and glared at Fuji, blaming him for the girls' sudden desire to murder her. Fuji disregarded her glare and worked on the math problems.

* * *

Author's Note: Please read and review! Thanks to those who supported this story! I really appreciate it! 


End file.
